Iron soldier
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: 'J'ai vu des endroits où le sang coulait à flots, où la souffrance était le pain quotidien, où l'innocence était rongée par les flammes, s'évanouissant pour ne laisser plus que le déshonneur et la honte. Et je sais au fond de moi même, je sais que ce chemin est long, et que ce n'est encore que le début, et qu'il faudra que j'attende encore longtemps avant de te retrouver.' UA


**Hello tout le monde! :)**

**Bon alors là, je reste dans un registre plutôt sombre, avec le récit d'un combat... si l'été dernier je me cantonnais à de l'humour la plupart du temps, là question angst, hurt/comfort vous allez être servi(e)s! Donc encore un OS sombre avant de trouver le courage de me relancer dans une fic à chapitre en plus de la traduction... ^^ Sombre, mais rassurez vous: cette fois ci pas de morts... je sais pas trop si je serais capable de recommencer... **

**Je vais vous situer un peu le contexte, histoire que vous ayez plus de données à la lecture. Déjà c'est un UA, et ça se passe il y a environ 5 siècles, vers 1650 et quelques. Oui, ça me change de d'habitude XD Le personnage qui parle, c'est Zoro. Vous le devinerez surement mais la certitude ne vous est apportée que vers le milieu du texte. Le reste... surprise!**

**Mis à part ça, c'est une songfic sur Iron de Woodkid. Les paroles correspondaient pas mal au personnage je trouvais, et l'ambiance de la musique aussi. Vous pouvez l'écouter en même temps si vous voulez, ça peut avoir son effet XD**

**Assez blablaté! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas!**

**Rating: T pour la violence.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous les droits reviennent à Oda! Et il en va de même pour la chanson et son auteur!**

* * *

_**Iron soldier**_

_**.**_

Dans les profondeurs du Grand Bleu, j'ai failli me noyer. Échoué sur le sable, j'aurais dû mourir. Comme toutes ces autres fois. Dans tous ces endroits différents.

Seul comme toujours, j'ai traversé tant de paysages. J'ai vu tant de choses. Des belles comme des moches. Et parfois même, du franchement pas joli. Des horreurs qui en auraient donné des cauchemars à n'importe qui. J'ai vu des endroits où le sang coulait à flots, où la souffrance était le pain quotidien. J'ai vu des endroits où l'innocence était rongée par les flammes, s'évanouissant pour ne laisser plus que le déshonneur et la honte, accompagnées par les cendres d'une grandeur autrefois bien présente et qui maintenant n'est plus. Ces endroits où la lumière est petit à petit remplacée par les ténèbres et où la vie cède sa place à une odeur de mort.

Mais je continue ma route, je marche droit devant. Je marche dans les déserts et leur chaleur étouffante, dans les forêts froides et sombres, les montagnes rocailleuses et les plaines tristes et pluvieuses. Je traverse les étendues de glace et leur froid mordant. Un froid qui prend jusqu'aux os. Et je sais au fond de moi même, je sais que ce chemin est long, et que ce n'est encore que le début, et qu'il faudra que j'attende encore longtemps avant de te retrouver. Toi qui est devenu ma raison de vivre depuis cette nuit là. J'ai quitté mon pays pour te rechercher. Embarqué avec ces marins qui sillonnent les océans, du Japon je suis venu te trouver en Europe et maintenant j'affronte tous les milieux pour remplir cet objectif que je me suis donné depuis tout ce temps. Il paraît que tu es venu te réfugier en Norvège. C'est là que je me trouve désormais. C'est là que j'affronte à présent les neiges et les glaces.

Transit de froid j'avance. Je pose un pas devant l'autre. De plus en plus lentement. De plus en plus faiblement, alors que mes forces m'abandonnent progressivement.

Le gel colle dans mes cheveux, sur ma peau et mes vêtements. Je ne sens plus mes doigts, engourdis depuis longtemps. Mes jambes raidies peinent à me porter. Je me sens pencher en avant, mes genoux pliés par l'effort et la tête baissée pour lutter contre les rafales de vent. Mon énergie s'envole petit à petit, et la fatigue me prend. Ma vision se brouille et devient floue.

Mes jambes lâchent. Je m'effondre.

La neige glacée est la dernière chose que je sens avant de sombrer. Peut être pour toujours. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer. Espérer que quelqu'un me trouve au milieu de cette étendue blanche et désertique.

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je suis seul. Un guerrier livré à lui même.

_**.**_

_**Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away**_

_Dans les profondeurs de l'océan, mort et délaissé_

_**Where innocence is burned in flames**_

_Où l'innocence est brûlée par les flammes_

_**A million miles from home I'm walking ahead**_

_À un million de miles de la maison je marche droit devant_

_**I'm frozen to the bones, I am...**_

_Je suis gelé jusqu'aux os, je suis..._

_**.**_

Lorsque je me réveille, je ne suis plus dans la neige. Je suis dans un sous sol. Un sous sol de ce qui semble être un château médiéval, perdu en haut d'une falaise.

Je devrais me sentir soulagé mais tous mes muscles se tendent. Je ne suis pas en sécurité. Loin de là. À moins qu'on ne puisse considérer qu'être enfermé dans une sorte de cellule avec les mains liées devant soi est une bonne chose. Mais franchement j'en doute.

Visiblement mes sauveurs sont aussi mes bourreaux. Pourquoi donc s'être donné le mal de me ramener dans leurs quartiers au lieu de me laisser mourir dans le froid? La réponse s'impose à moi d'elle même. Pour m'interroger. Ainsi ils savent qui je suis. Ils savent que je suis recherché. Il faudra donc encore une fois que je m'évade.

Le temps s'écoule. Deux hommes viennent me chercher. M'empoignant par les cheveux, le premier me soulève du sol et, accompagné de son acolyte, me conduit avec assez peu de douceur vers ce qui ressemble à une potence, une lame appuyée sur mon cou. Alors ils ne m'interrogent même pas?

Sur le chemin, j'aperçois mes trois sabres posés sur une table en bois, ainsi que d'autres hommes répartis dans les couloirs. Certains m'attendent même devant le terrain d'exécution, constitué d'une simple planche de bois au dessus du vide et d'une corde. Nous passons sans nous arrêter. Les deux hommes continuent leur chemin, m'entrainant avec eux. Je les laisse faire. J'attend mon moment, celui ou je ne serais plus le prisonnier passif que l'on mène vers sa mort. Celui ou le condamné deviendra bourreau.

J'attends encore. Ils m'amènent au bord du précipice et l'un recule, laissant l'autre passer une épaisse corde autour de mon cou. Il se rapproche afin de resserrer le noeud et je sens sa présence menaçante juste derrière moi. Mais je reste calme. Je me prépare. C'est pour bientôt.

Je suis prêt à me battre. J'attends seulement le bon moment.

_**.**_

_**A soldier on my own, I don't know the way**_

_Un soldat livré à lui même, je ne connais pas le chemin_

_**I'm riding up the highs of shame**_

_Je gravis les hauteurs de la honte_

_**I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest**_

_J'attends l'appel, la main sur le coeur_

_**I'm ready for the fight and fate**_

_Je suis prêt pour le combat et pour le destin_

_**.**_

Il est près. Trop près pour sa sécurité. Et je sais que c'est maintenant qu'il faut agir. Brusquement, je me retourne et lui lance mon coude dans le visage, l'assommant sur le coup. Son acolyte se jette sur moi. Juste le temps d'enlever l'épaisse corde qui me serre le cou et je l'esquive, le précipitant avec moi dans le vide. Alors que j'ai la corde pour me rattraper, lui n'a rien et continue sa chute avant de s'écraser en bas.

Me balançant contre la paroi rocheuse qui sert de soutient à l'immense bâtisse, je me projette vers une fenêtre se trouvant à proximité et je m'y raccroche de justesse. Une de mes mains pend dans le vide et la deuxième peine à me retenir. Mais je reste calme: je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Enfin hissé par la fenêtre, je cours vers la pièce où j'avais repéré mes armes, puis m'élance vers la seule sortie: la grande porte d'entrée bordée de gardes et située à l'autre bout de la propriété, séparée de moi par une sorte de grande coure dallée.

Je me jette dans la bataille. Moi seul contre eux tous. Pas le choix. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Je me lance donc dans un ballet létal, au son des tambours qui sonnent l'alerte et des chocs du métal de mes sabres contre leurs épées et armes diverses. Ces sons que je connais si bien, qui sont gravés dans ma mémoire car ayant été entendus tant de fois déjà par mes oreilles.

_Esquive. Pare. Attaque. Plat de la lame. Pare. Esquive. Attaque._

Je tranche sans penser, par réflexe. C'est facile. Depuis le temps je suis habitué et mon corps se débrouille sans mon esprit.

_Esquive. Pivote. Épée devant, lance derrière. Dévie la lance, retourne l'épée. Ennemi à gauche. Tranche._

Je prends quelques coups aussi. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'état de leur armée. Quelques coupures plus ou moins grandes et une en travers de l'oeil. Celle là va me poser problème. À cause de mon champ de vision réduit par sa faute, je me fais couper encore un peu plus.

Mais ça ne leur suffit pas pour me battre et je garde l'avantage sur eux. Petit à petit les adversaires se font moins nombreux. Je me crée un chemin parmi ceux qui restent, tranchant tout ce qui se trouve sur mon passage. Les combattants tombent. Le sang coule. Les ennemis meurent. Au début je n'aimais pas ça. Maintenant j'ai l'habitude.

Et puis c'est la panique. Face à leur défaite, ils appellent des renforts, des hommes qui étaient censés s'occuper d'autres ailes de l'immense bâtisse qui domine la vallée du haut de sa falaise. Les cors sonnent hauts et forts, couvrant les tambours qui continuent de battre au rythme des morts et des chutes, tel un macabre chef d'orchestre. Le clairon résonne, alarme dirigée contre le fléau qui les décime tous un à un.

_**.**_

_**The sound of iron shocks is stuck in my head**_

_Le son des chocs du métal est gravé dans mon esprit_

_**The thunder of the drums dictates**_

_Le fracas du tambour dirige_

_**The rhythm of falls, the number of deaths**_

_Le rythme des chutes, le nombre de morts_

_**The rising of the highs ahead**_

_Le soulèvement des cors en avant_

_**.**_

Enfin j'ai atteint la porte. Je ne les entends plus crier de rage. Je n'entends plus leurs pas qui résonnent derrière moi. Je me précipite vers la sortie et je cours droit devant, les abandonnant à leur triste défaite. Refusant de faire couler une goutte de sang de plus. Refusant d'offrir à la mort une nouvelle âme.

Et comme à chaque fois, je fuis après mon carnage. Je les laisse à leur malheur. Je cours. Le plus vite possible, ignorant ceux qui tentent de me rattraper et les quelques blessures récoltées pendant la bataille. Ce ne sont que des égratignures et eux sont loin derrière.

Bientôt je suis seul, plus personne ne me poursuit. Je les ai semés. Ou alors ils ont abandonné, persuadés que je mourrai de toute façon. Qu'il est inutile de me rattraper. Mais je continue à courir encore un peu. Juste au cas où. Ne pas crier victoire trop vite.

Affaibli, je trébuche et tombe parfois, roulant sur les pentes irrégulières et acérées de la vallée qui descend de la falaise, me blessant plus encore. Je me redresse aussitôt à chaque fois et continue ma course. Je ne sens plus la douleur, mon oeil gauche désormais fermé, les crampes dans mes jambes. Cela fait un bout de temps déjà que l'adrénaline a emporté tout ça.

Une plaie au flanc, plus profonde que les autres, me fait toujours mal et ma jambe droite est douloureuse, me faisant boiter. Mais je ne m'occupe pas d'elles non plus. Je continue. Encore.

Mon sang coule, comme à chaque fois. Je ralentis. Je suis trop faible pour courir. À force des chutes et des chocs sur mes blessures, je sens un goût familier envahir ma bouche. Salé et ferreux. Le goût du sang. Chancelant, je crache un peu de rouge avant de repartir à la marche. C'est bien. C'est le prix à payer pour ce que j'ai fait. La souffrance, si elle m'est infligée en retour de celle que j'ai donnée ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Et surtout, ce sang marque mes actes, ce que j'ai accompli. C'est le prix à payer pour te retrouver. Et si saigner signifie me rapprocher de mon but, alors je veux sentir encore une fois le goût amer de ce liquide rouge sur mes lèvres. Si la douleur signifie me rapprocher de toi, alors je veux la ressentir à nouveau.

_**.**_

_**From the dawn of time to the end of days**_

_Depuis la nuit des temps jusqu'à la fin des jours_

_**I will have to run away**_

_Il me faudra fuir_

_**I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste**_

_Je veux sentir la douleur et le goût amer_

_**Of the blood on my lips again**_

_Du sang sur mes lèvres à nouveau_

_**.**_

De retour dans cette étendue de blanc. Dans ce désert de glace. Je suis à nouveau gelé, mais cette fois ci dans un état bien pire que la première fois. Mes blessures sont devenues violettes, conséquence du froid sur une chair mise à vif. Mes conditions physiques sont plus mauvaises encore que l'autre fois. Le temps est moins favorable aussi. Le brouillard et la neige m'empêchent de voir au loin, et je me perds. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, mais rien ne peut me l'indiquer: la neige tombe trop vite et recouvre rapidement les traces de mes pas. Les flocons forment une véritable tempête qui me brûle les mains, m'engourdit les doigts. Un vent glacial me fouette le visage.

Je me sens partir. Comme la dernière fois. Je suis épuisé. Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas ou je suis. Mes jambes me lâchent. Encore. Je m'effondre dans la neige. Mais cette fois je lutte. Je lutte pour ne pas sombrer. Lentement, je me traine, me relevant avec difficulté. Et je recommence à avancer. La fatigue s'évanouit et un second souffle m'anime alors. Je dois continuer. Je dois te retrouver. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait. Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu. L'énergie me revient et je me bats à nouveau. Cette fois ci contre moi même. Contre ma faiblesse qui me tire en arrière.

Il faut que je te retrouve. Pour elle. Pour Kuina. Pour son rêve, mort avec elle cette nuit là. Cette nuit où elle a glissé dans les escaliers. Une mauvaise chute et puis plus rien. Une vie retirée. Un rêve envolé.

Bien que je ne vive que pour te trouver, je ne connais que ton nom et je ne me rappelle plus de ce à quoi tu ressembles. Toi, l'oeil de faucon. Je n'ai aperçu ton visage qu'une fraction de seconde lorsque je t'ai vu sur ton avis de recherche. Mais c'était dans un village lointain et il y a longtemps maintenant. Je suis parti il y a deux ans, cela fait donc tout ce temps que je n'ai pas revu cette image. Cette mémoire s'efface au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans mon voyage, ne laissant plus qu'un regard perçant et un visage brumeux, flous de ne pas m'avoir été rappelés depuis tout ce temps.

Mais peu importe. Je te reconnaitrais quand je te verrai. Je saurais quand le moment sera venu. Et alors, je me battrai. Une dernière fois. Pour te vaincre et devenir le meilleur à mon tour. Pour elle. Pour cette promesse que je lui ai faite il y a tant d'années à présent. Tu seras le dernier. Après cela je ne ferai plus couler le sang.

_Un jour, l'un de nous deux sera le meilleur épéiste. C'est une promesse!_

Les derniers mots que nous nous somme dits elle et moi raisonnent dans ma tête. Je te trouverai. Et je te vaincrai.

_**.**_

_**The steady burst of snow is burning my hand**_

_Le souffle meurtrier de la neige me brûle les mains_

_**I'm frozen to the bones, I am**_

_Je suis glacé jusqu'aux os, je suis_

_**A million mile from home, I'm walking away**_

_À un million de miles de la maison, je m'en vais_

_**I can't remind your eyes, your face**_

_Je ne peux plus me souvenir de tes yeux, de ton visage_

_**.**_

Attends moi. J'arrive, je suis en chemin. Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui. Non, je vais continuer à me battre, à avancer, loin de tout. Loin de chez moi. Et lorsque je te trouverai, saches que je ne retiendrai pas ma lame.

* * *

**_''There's someone that I must meet again. And until that day... not even death himself can take my life away.'' Roronoa Zoro_**

**_(''Il y a quelqu'un que je dois rencontrer à nouveau. Et jusqu'à ce jour... même la mort en personne ne pourra prendre ma vie'')_**

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini! Héhé, vous vous attendiez à quoi à la fin? XP**

**Quelques précisions quand même: à un moment Zoro dit qu'il est recherché, mais il n'explique pas la raison. Tout simplement parce que je me suis dit que trop de détails tueraient l'ambiance et qu'une part de mystère ne ferait pas vraiment de mal. Après ce n'est que mon avis ^^ Donc si vous y tenez, à vous de vous imaginer une raison pour laquelle il puisse être recherché. De toute façon avec tout ce qu'il a dit avoir fait pour retrouver Mihawk, ce serait compréhensible ^^ Il a quand même fait couler pas mal de sang...**

**Quand à la relation entre Zoro-Kuina, ben elle ne change pas de celle de l'anime, donc libre à vous de vous dire qu'ils sont amis ou qu'il y a un peu plus... ^^**

**Sinon pour l'anecdote, cette fic a une petite source d'inspiration dans la bande annonce d'Assassin's Creed Revelations, qui a d'ailleurs la même musique (oui, je suis un peu geek à mes heures perdues XD). Pour ceux qui connaissent, vous aurez peut être remarqué que la plateforme d'exécution et d'ailleurs la manière de s'en échapper de Zoro est la même que dans le jeu…**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fic, un petit mot en review, ça fait toujours plaisir! ;)**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


End file.
